


鬼父·我的小公主

by DobyElf



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DobyElf/pseuds/DobyElf
Summary: 当叶子变温柔，恩我有点不适应





	鬼父·我的小公主

**Author's Note:**

> 最后的拖拉机，开车开出鼻血，我真是个人才......

【我的生命之光，我的欲念之火，我的罪恶，我的灵魂——我的洛丽塔】

 

他不相信缘分，但是他相信世界上存在对吸引力的解释，正如经典物理学的万有引力或者更为感性的生物学里的异性相吸，空气里一点神奇的费洛蒙便是人们所谓的一见钟情，但这些都不足以成为那种瞬间的，只凭视觉上的体验便摧毁一个男人的力量——只消法国少女的红唇印在车窗上一个吻，只消旧纱纺连衣裙下绰约可显的乳/尖，只消一个微笑，一个未视人间烟火的自然流露的眼神。

 

——便足可蚀骨铭心，成为一切罪孽的滥觞。

 

他犹记少年的指尖是如何滑过他的膝盖，他的手臂自自然然的搭在他的肩上，两腿叉开，跨坐在男人的腿上。他从他身上跨过去找沙发夹缝里的书，却蹭在他身上厮磨——少年柔软的白皙皮肤上一层细细的浅浅的毫绒，他的金发像是透明的，粉红色的嘴唇有细小精巧的纹路，丰盈又水润。

 

美的耀眼，他不敢直视那天使般完美绝伦的容貌，少年的体重他仿佛感觉不到，少年睁着漂亮的蓝色眼睛凑近他，男人紧张的垂下眼睛，他看到了少年自衣领伸出的漂亮脖颈，心跳加快，血流上涌，他闻到菠萝味水果蜜糖的味道。

 

Legolas闭上眼睛，像小狗一样用鼻尖在Thranduil领口处嗅了嗅：

 

 

 

 

 

 

“你用了什么牌子的香水，好香。”

 

——————————————

 

【Thranduil】

 

 

 

他感到一阵眩晕，迷离的，奇妙的——好似闯入不属于他的繁华浮梦，那些水晶烛光，钻石在雪白的肩头熠熠生辉，猩红的惊艳的舞袍，灿烂的爱神的金发滑过冰肌雪肤，他想起少年时得到的第一个属于爱情的蜜吻，那种柔软的，温热的美好的质感落在他敏感的唇间，他第一次体会到美好。多像一个梦，沉睡于上个世纪的黄金色的迷梦，年轻，美貌，充斥着伏特加和乐队，他如冒险家一般在乐岛追逐着爱情。

 

现在一个梦幻的奇异的世界在他面前敞开大门，它备好玫瑰鲜花热情相邀，那些来自地狱的罪孽欲念喝下蜜酒，它们在他的肉体和心中开出鸢尾兰，很美丽不是么——他看见少年的衣衫如何缓慢优雅的敞开，滑落，像是一场完美的表演，闪耀着金色光芒的红色丝织物一寸寸的将少年雪白精致的手臂展露，Legolas微笑看着他，慢慢张开双腿，少年似乎没有意识到自己动作的淫靡下流，他的蓝色眼睛澄澈如水，倒影着世间最炽热的罪恶。

 

大腿内侧的肌肤白皙无暇，他曾无数次亲吻过那片天国门前的肌肤，它有柔软如丝绸的质感，在金色的灯光下泛着珍珠般的光泽。Legolas邀请着男人，他向两边大张开双腿，脚趾小心的勾着床沿，双臂支着身子向后仰去，他扬了扬头，金色的瀑布般的发卷遮住脸庞，珍珠耳环映衬着红唇，Legolas撅了撅嘴巴，直勾勾的盯着面前的男人，Thranduil也在看着他。

 

Thranduil从来没有如此仔细的看过Legolas，少年敞开衣衫，将私处袒露在强光和男人的视线下。像一只蜘蛛，金色的蜘蛛——Thranduil不知道自己为什么会联想到这么一种不怎么可爱的生物，男人笑了，他曾经可是被这只小蜘蛛蛰过的。

 

“喂你看够了没有。”Legolas显得很不耐烦，少年在那方面总是缺乏耐心，他的洛丽塔喜欢被粗暴直接的对待，换句话说——他希望他能坦诚一点。

 

男人的喉结滚动，他知道Thranduil起反应了。接着他看到他的继父摘掉眼镜，他终于从摄影机的三脚架后优雅的走到他面前，Legolas勾起一抹美丽的微笑，Thranduil低下头，两人的唇舌急不可耐的胶着在一起——忍耐是种煎熬的痛苦，彼此的身体便是对方的解药。

 

Legolas嘴巴里有菠萝水果糖的甜味，一丝丝一饯饯，他细心的品尝着，把Legolas的甜美融化到自己骨子里。少年唇上的红色沾到自己的嘴唇上——少女唇上的胭脂，他想，那是亲吻留下的信物，爱情的信使。Thranduil懊悔他刚才为什么浪费那么多时间忍耐——

 

这个游戏虽然新奇，却得不偿失，男人想。

 

Thranduil放开Legolas的唇，金色的卷发和古典的红妆让Legolas看起来像个成熟的女人，于是他像对待女人那样滑下手去揉弄Legolas两腿之间的脆弱地带，指尖坦然的插入对方身下娇嫩紧闭的小穴。Legolas猝不及防的尖叫，双腿和手臂下意识的缠住男人的腰。

 

少年张着嘴喘着气，他的裸露的胸脯起起伏伏，Legolas仰着脸半眯着双眼，长长的睫毛半垂着颤抖，似乎很享受Thranduil的手指在自己身体里的动作。精致的唇妆因为亲吻而在唇角晕染，凌乱的红唇更是某种充满暗示意味的诱惑，Thranduil再次在那双可爱的嘴唇上落下一个浅浅的吻，他感受着Legolas身下热情的回应，那高热又湿软的触感，急切又饥渴，紧致而柔软，它吮吸着他紧箍住他，欲拒还迎。

 

Legolas开始拉扯他的衣服，“快，”他边给他解腰带边催促，“插进来，dad”

 

Thranduil感觉自己那里早已坚硬如铁，他用力的揉捏Legolas柔软的腰窝，少年发出甜腻的闷哼，Legolas有孩童那样可爱的鼻音，他爱他的声音——当他进入少年时少年发出的尖叫使他听过的最美的声音。此时此刻，他想像着他是如何进入少年，如何攻破他的防线，在柔软的身体中冲撞，当他们双双坠入地狱时，Legolas会哭泣着在他身下颤抖，他的指甲会深深的陷入他的皮肉，高声尖叫着Dad——那是Legolas同他做爱时的恶趣味。

 

当他好不容易摆脱裤子的束缚时，Legolas自觉的在他面前躺倒，少年晃着腿，脸上带着调皮的笑，白皙修长的手指闪着宝石戒指的光彩，指尖漫不经心的挑起金发。Thranduil刚想伏下身亲吻Legolas肩头的小发卷，他突然想到他还有件要紧事没做。

 

［锁门］

 

这是一栋一战时期的老公馆，卧室的房门上装着老式门锁。公馆不对公众开放，有时用作商务会所或者电影拍摄的外景地，它属于一位法国大使，上个世纪的旧贵族，府邸装璜复古繁致，极尽华贵高雅，显示着那个时代的宣扬浮躁，卧房宽绰华丽的不像样子——用以藏娇。现在，Legolas近乎赤裸的躺在华床之上，他翘着腿，玩弄着头发，指尖和颈间的红宝石折射着夺目动魄的光辉，厚重夸张的钻石项链仿佛一条吐着红信子的蛇缠绕在少年锁骨间。那仿佛是一座神坛而不是装饰繁丽的床，金发的爱神展示着年轻肉体的无上权力，而他拜倒在洛丽塔的脚下，那是他的罪恶。

 

妖艳的女郎赤身裸体的躺在他面前，Thranduil重新爬上Legolas的身体，就像一百多年前那位法国绅士同他的情妇在这张大床上做过的那样，他抬起Legolas的两腿，然后低头吮吸少年胸前粉红色的乳尖。

 

Legolas的胸前柔软而平坦，乳房微微有一点隆起，乳晕是透明的粉色，挺立的乳尖小巧秀气，像是女孩未发育时花朵幼嫩的芽。男人的嘴唇轻轻扫过少年的小乳头，引起身下人一阵战栗。Thranduil细想十四岁女孩的胸大概同Legolas的水平差不许多，正如凌晨在夜店街头站街的十五岁少女，她们深领的紧身连衣短裙显露纤巧玲珑的双乳，不穿胸衣，她们画着浓烈的烟熏妆，火红的嘴唇叼着香烟，他曾与她们中的一位有过疯狂的一夜。他突然想可以这次将化了妆的Legolas当做女孩一样做——这个想法令Thranduil兴奋不已。

 

他于是迫不及待的掰开Legolas的大腿，将那个柔软诱人的粉红色穴口暴露在自己面前，涨成紫红色的龟头立即抵进了少年的后穴。还没做好准备的Legolas吃痛的低叫一声，他握住那根试图闯进他体内的异物，轻轻推开伏在他身上的男人：“等一下……太干了，你进不来的。”

 

Thranduil暗暗骂了一声，他们不是在家里，摄影棚里是不可能有润滑剂的。Legolas用楚楚可怜的眼神望着他，他是不可能强行进入Legolas的，如果他不想让他们身下的床变成凶杀案现场的话。Thranduil万般不情愿的从Legolas身上爬下来，下床到处翻找房间里可以充当润滑剂的物品。

 

少年侧躺着，用胳膊支着脑袋静静的看着男人手忙脚乱的在各个抽屉里翻找。

 

“卸妆油可以吗？”

 

“唔差不多吧。”

 

透明的稀薄的油状液体在空气里散发出玫瑰精油的浓香，Thranduil回到床上，他将卸妆油倾倒在手指上，再次探进Legolas的小穴里润泽少年干涩的甬道。Legolas轻轻呻吟着半闭着眼睛，Thranduil于是撤出手指，抬高Legolas的双腿挺身进入。

 

卸妆油的效果不错，Thranduil顺畅的进到少年的最里面，那里温暖柔软，瞬间如释重负一般的舒畅——想做爱时受到各种阻挠是件很不愉快的事情。但当Legolas的手臂缠住他的脖子，两腿紧紧拤住他的腰部，迎合着他的律动发出小声的，带着哭腔的短促尖叫时，则是无与伦比的美妙。

 

Legolas的体型比起Thranduil要纤小很多，十四岁的少年甚至显得比他母亲还要单薄。Thranduil每次与Legolas做爱都担心会压碎他，不过这也让骑在他身上的男人产生前所未有的征服感。Thranduil喜欢摁住Legolas的双手，将他固定在自己身下，不断的深入少年的身体，然后陶醉于Legolas交织着痛楚的和畅快的呻吟。

 

眼泪又盈上了少年的蓝色眼睛，几乎每次欢爱Legolas都会哭，交媾带给少年稚嫩身体的感观体验还太强烈，Legolas每次都会在濒近高潮的时候哭喊着受不了了，不过这时Thranduil往往会选择加大身下撞击的力度，一面温柔的吻掉少年晶莹的泪珠。

 

Thranduil吻了吻那双美丽的蓝眼睛，嘴唇感受到睫毛不安分的抖动。少年方才被揉弄过的乳头充血挺立着，在男人每次起伏动作里磨蹭到对方赤裸的胸膛，带来一种奇特的，从未体验过的痒，Legolas突然感觉到身体里的那根东西又涨大了几分。

 

Thranduil抱起Legolas，他们的身体紧紧的贴在一起，他握住Legolas的大腿，一次又一次精准无误的撞击Legolas体内的敏感点。少年的身体仿佛一小叶孤舟，被翻滚起伏的海浪击打着。Thranduil过分猛烈的动作都把Legolas顶到了床头，他只好抽出一只枕头来护住少年的头部，那张至少有一百年历史的古董华床痛苦的尖叫着战栗着，Thranduil恐怕他有损坏古物的危险。

 

Thranduil现在觉得他锁门简直是掩耳盗铃，Legolas的尖叫可以震破聋子的鼓膜，是个人路过门外都听得出来里面在干什么。好在现在天已经很晚了，况且这栋旧府宅今天被他租下来了，他但愿这宅子里除了保安没别人了。

 

他们俩今晚兴致都很高，毕竟这是Kate回来之前最后的狂欢机会，所以第一回合结束后他们并不打算结束，Thranduil依旧埋在Legolas身体里，他趴在Legolas身上喘息着，Legolas用涂着朱红指甲油的漂亮双手抱着他，把玩他的金色长发，他这回没有把Thranduil从自己身上踹下去。

 

Legolas对他的态度自从他与Kate订婚的那天晚上发生了点变化，很微妙的一点变化，尽管他平日里对自己的脾气与以前相比别无二致，可是有些地方的感觉却是不一样的。就比如Legolas从前吻他，是为了引诱他，是出于某些目的，而他现在吻他就只是单纯因为他想吻他。

 

当然这个想可以出于不同的性质，但他觉得Legolas不是那种能把性和情感分的很清楚的人。

 

他们相拥着躺在床上，皮肤和头发都是汗津津的。同他一样，Legolas也在想着什么，过来很久少年才开口：“你明天会去接她吗？”Legolas的声音轻轻的，显得很疲惫。

 

Thranduil清楚这个她是谁，“会，”他把头埋在Legolas颈窝，枕着Legolas凌乱的金发，双唇亲吻少年汗湿的肌肤。

 

接着Legolas问了个令他意外的问题：

 

“如果Kate知道我们上过床会怎样？”Kate可以容忍Thranduil和任何一个女人上床，她不在意这些，但如果换成是她儿子呢？

 

事实上这个问题Thranduil曾经想到过：“我会和Kate离婚，你会继续跟着你母亲生活。”男人实话实说。

 

“不过那样我就可以娶你了。”Thranduil停顿了一会补充道，他想知道Legolas的反应。

 

“你不能，”Legolas闭着眼睛平静的说，他好像没什么反应。

 

“为什么？”Thranduil有些吃惊。

 

“我还不到法定结婚年龄。”

 

男人笑了：“我可以等你，等你长大。”

 

“可那时你就快五十岁了，太老了。”Legolas哼了一声，睁着眼望着天花板上的壁画心不在焉的说。

 

男人闻声支起身子来，以胁迫的姿态居高临下的注视着身下的少年。Thranduil歪着头，扳起Legolas的尖下巴：“你怕我老了操不动你是吧？”

 

少年露出可爱的坏笑：“对啊Dad，你老了力气不够啊。”Legolas一面说一面用下面坏心眼的夹了夹他的继父。

 

——不过当然，接着他的继父便用实践证明了他的错误。

 

第二次要比第一次更加持久，少年的泪水晕湿精致的眼线，Legolas一遍遍的高喊着他的名字，他也一遍遍用身下的力度回应着少年的热情。当他们赤裸的身体缠绵在一起战栗时，他听到Legolas用颤抖的厉害的声音轻不可闻的在他耳边低语：“你喜欢我吗？”

 

少年热烈的体温包裹着他，Thranduil将鼻尖埋进Legolas的金发中，他爱他的味道，爱他温暖的体温，爱他柔软的触感。男人没有回答，他抬高少年的双腿，低头深情的吻住身下人的双唇。

 

一吻结束，Thranduil再次沉溺于伏在Legolas身上重复那些简单的起伏动作——而当城市郊区的灯火终于熄灭时他也让他的继子得到了不尊敬父亲的代价。

TBC


End file.
